


Braces/Bongs

by mark_sways



Category: Deftones (Band), KoRn (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Bullying, Depeche Mode References, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, Skateboarding Slash, Teen Angst, The Cure (Band) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_sways/pseuds/mark_sways
Summary: "i'm scared, jon... i'm just scared...""what are you so afraid of? the fact that people may find out that you enjoy screwing guys? the fact that you hooked up with bagpipe boy jon davis after a night of getting high?""shut up, jon! just shut up!"***a short, high school au fic in which skater boy chino moreno meets bagpipe aficionado jonathan davis during a romp at the toy store where jon works.orchino is afraid to accept his sexuality, and jon is afraid to accept the fact that chino may not want him after all.





	Braces/Bongs

He hated the way Camilo Moreno wore his hat. The way _Chino_ wore his hat. The way it sat slightly crooked, the brim pointing moreso to the right than straight forward. Feathery chestnut brown hair peeked out from beneath it, flopping downwards in a style that made him look like a rejected member of A Flock of Seagulls. The hair that fell in front of that button nose and those almond-shaped eyes. Those eyes had seen too much, had observed every intricate detail of his own body, soul, mind. His weaknesses, his strengths, everything melancholic about himself.

And the very thought made Jonathan Davis want to vomit.

He hated the way his feet turned inwards when he sat in the seat. Wide boat feet, pigeon-toed like a schoolgirl. Black Vans scuffed from many trips to the skatepark. Immature vulgarities written in ballpoint pen covered the rubber foxing. Baggy jeans, his plaid boxers visible just above the hem. That studded belt did nothing to help his case; Chino's Dickies were always sliding off his ass.

Such a childish, incapable boy. Jonathan curled his lip in a sneer.

The boy turned his head to face his best friend, a blonde boy by the name of Todd. Jonathan knew Todd Wilkinson. He was always very kind, sharing his lunch when Jon got his lunch money snatched like something out of a cliche after-school special. Jonathan pierced imaginary holes into Chino's caramel brown skin as the latter tittered over some jest. If looks could kill, Camilo Wong Moreno would have been pulverized. All Jonathan wanted was to break his soft jaw, to bust his round nose, to knock out every single one of his _perfectly_ _straight_ teeth. He wanted to damage this boy. He wanted to destroy him physically, as Jon had been emotionally.

Jonathan had no idea what had happened to their relationship. One day, things were just fine as the pair sat around the halfpipe, sharing a bottle of Mountain Dew and a few kisses when the coast was clear. Chino had given Jon's shoulder a nudge, admitting how much of a "bummer" it would be when Jon's braces finally left his teeth.

Chino loved them.

Chino loved him.

At least he claimed he did.

Now the boy was ignoring his phone calls and making his mother lie for him; when Jon arrived on the Moreno doorstep every other day after school, Chino’s mother Deborah would come up with some justification as to why her son was unable to speak to the boy.

_Camilo is grounded. He’s not allowed to see any friends right now. Camilo is out skating with friends, he’ll be back in a few hours if you would like to swing by then? Camilo isn’t feeling very well. Come back another day, niño. I’ll tell him you stopped by._

But Jonathan knew he was peeping from between his bedroom curtains, watching him saunter off with a smug, devious grin stretching across his cheeks. Shaking his head and clicking his tongue at the white boy’s idiocy. And every time he ambled down the sidewalk, Keds slapping against the pavement, Jon forcefully smeared away the torrid tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jon did nothing to deserve this torment. Chino was the one who insisted on the entire ordeal in the first place. Getting guilt-tripped for someone else’s decision, how pathetic. Chino was the one who was entirely on board, no hesitation whatsoever, no worries about who would be the lucky one to witness their secret affairs. Without Chino, Jonathan felt a void within his body. That asshole had slipped through his fingers like grains of sand. As soon as Jon had a grasp on him-- a grasp of the concept of… _adoration_\-- Chino had scurried off like the rat he was.

No eye contact. His name was no longer a word that spilled from his lips. No longer boarding past his house every day to school; he now took the longer route in order to avoid Jon’s block. If their eyes met, Chino would tear away with a doom-and-gloom expression and ignore Jon at all costs.

It was as if Jonathan was now deceptive. He wandered the halls like one of the Living Dead, ignoring all insults and spitballs that came his way. He barely touched his afternoon and evening meals. Dark circles hung beneath his eyes, a macabre combination of insomnia and smeared eyeliner. His ruthless stepmother had to drag him out of bed each morning, threatening to ground him and to call on his father to take care of “whatever the issue was”.

Jonathan drowned out the sound of her voice when she berated him, replacing her slander with distant memories of him and the boy in the sagged Dickies. Memories that were buried deep within his hippocampus, memories no one else could discover. The boy’s lips pressed hungrily against his collarbone, goosebumps breaking out across his pale skin. Robert Smith wailing in agony from the stereo as the Latino completely broke on top of Jon’s wispy frame and hit the bundle of nerves inside Jon. He refused to wash the sheets, for they still smelled of Chino.

He made Jonathan see stars, both when drunk off the euphoria they created together and completely sobered while sharing a pack of French fries from McDonald’s. Jonathan was completely crazy over Camilo Wong Moreno, and he had no idea how to win him back.

He wasn’t even sure how he lost him in the first place.


End file.
